La Resurrección de Mewtwo
by Aaron Godinez
Summary: Secuela de "El Guerrero Dorado" - Giovanni, el jefe del Equipo Rocket, se entera por Jesse, James y Meowth, quienes nunca perdieron la memoria, de los eventos relacionados con la batalla de Gohan contra Mewtwo. Al saber de la existencia de las Esferas del Dragón, Giovanni buscará revivir a Mewtwo y tenerlo bajo su poder. Una vez más, Gohan se verá forzado a pelear contra él.


Capítulo I

_Un nuevo plan_

_En algún lugar de Viridian Forest…_

De entre las ruinas humeantes de un laboratorio, había surgido una persona ayudado por su Persian. A lo lejos, varios individuos (hombres y mujeres) con un uniforme negro y una gran "R" roja en el pecho, se encontraban haciendo un exhaustivo trabajo de encontrar supervivientes de aquella gran explosión. Cuando uno de los uniformados vio salir a aquél hombre, lanzó un grito a todos los que se encontraban cerca de él.

—¡Por aquí! ¡Lo encontré! ¡El Jefe está vivo!

En un instante, decenas de soldados del Equipo Rocket se aproximaron a él y le asistieron de inmediato con los primeros auxilios. Tanto a él como a su Persian. Y mientras se encontraban atendiéndole y asegurándose de que se encontraba al 100%, Giovanni Milenio se encontraba fijando la vista hacia el cielo; mientras que en su interior, crecía una inmensa rabia hacia el responsable de la explosión.

—Esa… maldita cosa.

Uno de los soldados Rocket que le estaba limpiando las heridas alcanzó a oír lo que murmuró su señor.

—¿Dijo acaso algo, Jefe?

—Esa… maldita criatura… —Giovanni murmuraba por lo bajo con una creciente sensación de enojo.

Nadie de los que se encontraba junto a él parecía entender a qué se refería, y muy pocos se atrevían a preguntar, a sabiendas de cuál sería la reacción de Giovanni.

—Señor… ¿a qué se refiere?

Sin más qué decir, y haciendo a un lado a los que se encontraban atendiéndole, Giovanni se levantó del suelo, con su Persian siguiéndole muy de cerca. La vista del Jefe Rocket seguía fija en el cielo; dentro de él sólo se encontraba un pensamiento: venganza.

Se volvió hacia el grupo de soldados Rocket, cada vez más numeroso por los soldados que se iban acercando hasta donde se encontraba él, y dio las primeras órdenes.

—Quiero que me consigan un transporte.

Los soldados del Equipo Rocket estaban entrenados para obedecer sin chistar a Giovanni, so pena de recibir un terrible castigo. Lo único que preguntaron, era hacia dónde quería ir.

—¿Hacia dónde tenemos que ir, Jefe?

—Isla Nueva.

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar algunos días antes de llevar a cabo aquella solicitud por parte de Giovanni. Primero hubo que sacar al jefe de los Rocket y a su pokémon lejos de aquél lugar y asegurarse de no dejar ni un rastro de la presencia del Equipo Rocket dentro de Viridian Forest. Finalmente, en una clara mañana de primavera, un helicóptero del Equipo Rocket se encontraba surcando el cielo con rumbo hacia aquella isla.

Hacía meses atrás, en esa isla se encontraba un gran laboratorio de alta tecnología dedicado a los experimentos genéticos. El laboratorio se encontraba dirigido por el ya fallecido Dr. Fuji, quien había recibido de Giovanni la consigna de clonarle al Pokémon Definitivo. Como resultado de los experimentos de Fuji, una criatura singularmente poderosa había nacido: Mewtwo.

Sin embargo, Mewtwo había resultado demasiado poderoso para controlar. Giovanni ignoraba qué tontería le dijo Fuji a ese animal, pero lo que haya sido, terminó por destruir el laboratorio… y a todos los que trabajaban ahí.

Por un tiempo, Giovanni se las había arreglado para hacer que Mewtwo trabajara para él. Pero de nueva cuenta la criatura había resultado ser demasiado formidable para poder tenerla bajo sus órdenes y escapó del laboratorio que él tenía, no sin antes destruirlo.

Pero Giovanni conocía demasiado bien a ese animal y adivinó de inmediato que la isla sería el primer lugar donde debía de empezar. Quizás pudiera encontrar ahí algún indicio de su presencia que le permitiera tener una mejor idea de su ubicación; y luego, atraparlo.

Pero para sorpresa de Giovanni, no había ya nada ahí. Parecía como si nunca hubiese existido ningún edificio sobre la zona. La isla se encontraba deshabitada. Completamente virgen.

Salvo un trío de agentes que… bueno, digamos que no siempre le rendían buenos resultados.

—No puede ser… —murmuró fastidiado Giovanni ante lo ocurrido.

* * *

El helicóptero finalmente tocó tierra y sin perder tiempo, Giovanni abrió la puerta que se encontraba junto a él para bajar junto a su Persian. Rápidamente, los tres agentes corrieron hacia donde se encontraba su jefe; se encontraban contentos de finalmente tener el medio para poder abandonar aquella roca.

Giovanni se sorprendió por el aspecto que tenían. Se encontraban sucios y desaliñados. Parecía que llevaban un par de días atrapados ahí. Pero la pregunta era, ¿cómo diablos llegaron ahí?

—¡JEFE! —los tres agentes Rocket gritaron de alegría al verlo, para luego arrodillarse ante él como si fuesen simples lacayos.

—¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí?! —Giovanni fue directo al grano.

—Llevamos varados aquí una semana, Jefe —le respondió Jessie a su señor—. No teníamos cómo salir de aquí.

—Todo fue por haber seguido a unos entrenadores, Jefe —continuó James—. Tenían varios pokémon que desde hace mucho hemos querido conseguirle, y los seguimos hasta esta isla.

Aquello despertó el interés en Giovanni. ¿Cómo era posible que entrenadores pokémon supieran de esta isla? Había realizado todas las diligencias necesarias, y gastado mucho dinero, para asegurarse que la locación de Isla Nueva fuera un secreto para el gobierno de Kanto.

—Eso no puede ser. Nadie en el mundo sabía de esta isla, ¿cómo se enteraron?

—Por medio de un pokémon, jefe —continuó hablando un Meowth parlante—. Un monstruo increíblemente poderoso.

Por fin Giovanni tenía la pista que necesitaba…

—¿Qué pasó con ese pokémon? —les urgió Giovanni a que continuaran su historia.

Los tres agentes, Jessie, James y Meowth, le contaron absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido en Isla Nueva; el cómo Mewtwo se había construido para sí mismo un palacio en Isla Nueva, de cómo desató aquella terrible tormenta que casi destruye al mundo, de cómo clonó a los pokémon de los entrenadores…

Pero había algo más en esa historia que cautivó a Giovanni. La de un misterioso muchacho que se podía convertir en una especie de guerrero dorado a voluntad; que unió fuerzas con Mew para detener a Mewtwo; y de cómo, cuando todos pensaban que Mewtwo iba a matarlos a todos, el guerrero dorado consiguió derrotarlo y enviarlo directo hasta el sol.

Aquello no le sentó nada bien a Giovanni, no obstante…

—Entonces, a ver si lo entendí… —Giovanni tomó aire antes de gritarles furioso— ¡¿Quieren decir que Mewtwo está muerto?! ¡¿Vine hasta aquí para nada?!

Los tres agentes Rocket se encogieron de hombros y retrocedieron asustados ante los gritos de su jefe.

—Pero, señor… —respondió una temerosa Jessie— H-hay algo más. Algo que estoy segura que hará que la vuelta hasta aquí haya valido la pena.

—Y, ¿se puede saber qué diablos es? —inquirió con fastidio el jefe de los Rocket.

—El muchacho usó las Esferas del Dragón.

Giovanni se les quedó viendo con una mezcla de incredulidad e interés. Se suponía que eso es un mito; pero considerando que estaba tratando con sus únicas fuentes de información acerca del destino de Mewtwo, estaba dispuesto a darles una oportunidad.

—Espero que no me estén tomando el pelo, agentes. De lo contrario lo pagarán caro.

—¡No es broma, Jefe! —exclamó James— Nosotros pensábamos que las Esferas eran un mito pero lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos. ¡Ese muchacho las usó para revivir a uno de los entrenadores y para hacer que todo desapareciera!

"Revivir"

Cuando Giovanni escuchó esa palabra, todo un mundo de posibilidades se abrió ante él y por primera vez en lo que iba de ese día, el Jefe de los Rocket sonrió.

En cuanto Jessie, James y Meowth vieron al jefe de los Rocket sonreír, estos se callaron de forma inmediata y permanecieron a la expectativa. Muy pocas veces Giovanni Milenio suele sonreír; y cuando lo hace, es porque tiene una muy ingeniosa idea en mente.

Giovanni se dirigió hacia los tres y les ordenó que subieran al helicóptero.

—Vámonos.

—Jefe… —cuestionó con cautela Meowth— ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer?

—Traer de vuelta a Mewtwo, querido Meowth; ustedes me acaban de decir cómo lo podemos lograr. Y esta vez… —una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en el rostro de Giovanni— sé cómo puedo asegurar su obediencia absoluta.


End file.
